- Regret Message -
by Ame no Namida
Summary: A man was walking in the morning until he reached the ocean, the sun was slowly rising. What a pity that he was the only one able to see such a wonderful scene.. As memories started to come back, he drew the scene with him, and someone else. Someone else he wished was here. He threw his memories in the waves, and in tears, he said : "This is where you belong now... I love you."


**This is the first fanfiction I write in English; I hope it is understandable haha.** **A big thank you to Lord-StarryFace and FrozenJam over DeviantART who helped me a LOT with this !**

 **Criticism** **and reviews are always welcome ! Hope you'll enjoy !**

* * *

A young brown-haired man, far from the city, was walking through the blades of grass and trees, covered by the morning dew. An old, torn green mantle was floating gently behind him to the rhythm of the fresh, gentle wind; revealing an old brown shoulder bag hanging on his right side. His amber eyes looked straight ahead; he kept making his way with a slow step. The sun was about to rise, the sky above his head still dark with the night and a few stars continued to shine faintly but a soft purple tint was beginning to slowly but surely overrule the dim.

The boy kept this cadenza until his feet reached a strip of sand. He suddenly stopped and his previously neutral expression became sadder as he stared at the endless stretch of water before him. The ocean. After some minutes of quiet contemplation, he finally decided to continue on in this place he didn't know. It was the first time in his life he had seen the sea.. The scent of the salty water and the sand filled his lungs and somehow made him melancholic. He knew he should be excited to witness such a beautiful and breath-taking landscape, the same way a child would react after beholding the sea for the first time in his life. But it didn't make him that happy or excited, neither did it make him actually sad... It was a strange, elusive feeling, that even he himself wasn't able to comprehend.

He stopped in the middle of the sand, the water was quite far from him still, but he didn't wish to go nearer for now. There, he sat down. Once again, his amber eyes starred at the ocean, looking right to the horizon, where the water and the sky met; where you can't decipher the difference between the two infinite stretches of blue during the day. The sun was slowly, quietly rising; its rays softly caressing the young man's face and body. Somehow, he was feeling good here, better than when he arrived. He felt at peace in a way, like he was completely safe and sound where he was, near the sea, under this cloudless sky above him. It was very nice; it has been a long time since he last felt this content. He closed his eyes, and let the sound of the waves and the wind wash over him, a small but sincere smile appeared on his face as the breeze made his hair dance.

He stayed like this for a few minutes, peaceful and quiet, listening to the scene around him. When he opened his eyes again the sun had still yet to fully rise. The sky was glowing a warm pink and orange colour and was still cloudless - a perfect and wonderful scene you wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing everyday. He'd heard about it and read about it in the past but he would never have guessed how beautiful it could be in reality. The young man seized his bag, and from there pulled out a pencil and a brown book with a leather-like cover, upon which was written, with utterly terrible handwriting : _"Jean Kirschtein's property. Don't touch !"_. It looked messy, its corners where damaged and some pieces of papers were randomly sticking out of the pages, it seemed quite old as well...

With sparkling eyes, he opened the book and he started to scribble something on a virgin page, which, over the years, had taken a yellow-ish tint. Although the book apparently hasn't been opened in ages, the boy seemed to like drawing a lot; the way in which he sketched out the elements showed that he was used to it. He started out by drawing two soft lines, cutting the page in three and then drew a circle above the upper line. He was actually drawing the scene which was taking place just in front of him, the first part being the sky, the circle was the sun slowly rising before him,then the ocean and finally the sand he was sitting on. But he added something else to it, something special... The young man started to draw something on the left : a person, which we could only see from the back. Next to this person, he drew another one... The two unknown people were holding hands, apparently looking at the same scene as the man was, peacefully.

He put down the pencil and starred at his own drawing, trying to figure out if it was good or not. Without him even noticing, a tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the paper; when he noticed it, even more tears started to fall. He tried hard to hold back his grief but nothing worked.. He stayed this way quite some time, hands on his face and the book in his lap, his body shivered; he wasn't able to stop himself at all. The sadness took over his whole being as memories started to swirl in his mind. He fought against the tears, but he ended up just letting all his feelings go. For as long as he could remember, he had never allowed himself to just let go; for years he had held back his emotions and pushed onwards despite the sorrow. But he was tired. And now was the in which moment he couldn't refrain from crying anymore.

At last, he raised his head. The sun was far higher than when he last saw it. The warmth of its rays were starting to heat up the atmosphere as the tears slowly calmed down. With an extremely sad expression, the young boy picked up the book and carefully ripped out the page with the drawing, deft fingers making certain that the illustration was not ruined in the process. He put down the old brown book and took from his bag a small glass bottle. He finally rose and from where he was and started to walk slowly in the direction of the water until his feet were submerged in the shallows. The waves were gently crashing themselves into the man's legs but he paid them no mind. He stared at the horizon line, holding the page and the bottle.

Finally, after a few minutes, he carefully rolled the piece of paper and slipped it into the bottle. After some hesitation, he threw it into the sea..He watched it go. Farther and farther, carried by the waves, slowly making its way to where the sun had risen from. He smiled as a tear traced down his cheek.

"I know you would have loved to see that with your own eyes. Seems like I'm the only one out of us who is able to see it today... How sad.

They say you have flown to join the Heavens. But I think this is where you really belong...  
In the ocean.

This is where you'll remain; seeing it reminds me of you; of us...  
It makes me sad somehow but at the same time, I am happy.  
Happy that I met you.

 _I love you._ "

* * *

 **Quite sad, huh ? xD**

 **This fanfiction was first dedicated to my favorite SnK couple : Jean x Armin; hence the choice of the ocean, since this is Armin's dream. However there, as you have probably understood, the latter died before seeing the ocean... BUT I didn't write down his name on purpose, neither did I make a description of him in Jean's drawing, this way I thought you could maybe imagine whoever you want instead of Armin if you wish.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed !**


End file.
